Fil de forum:Annonces - Journal du Nouveau Monde/@comment-28113943-20160720220351
Fin Juin, la première partie d'une interview d'Oda est sortie. Voici la traduction fourni par "Sandman" de ArlongPark. - The pic of Oda's studio is awesome. The length of the pic is nearly 1 meter. I hope someone will share a beautiful scan. - Oda usually prepares 30 pages of a chapter in his brain, but when actually drawing, he compresses it into 19 pages so that his audience can read a chapter at a fast pace. - Oda assumes his audience spend 5 minutes on reading one chapter. In Oda's studio, there is a display on the wall which says, "5 MINUTES TO READ." - After Sugita became ONE PIECE editor, Oda asked him if Sugita felt something weird in a chapter which had been already out. Actually Sugita had hesitated to point it out since he thought it was a trivial matter. Then Oda scolded him, "Editor's opinion is important for me since you are the first audience. From now on, do not hesitate to disagree with me!" Sugita was impressed at Oda's sincere attitude. - Editor Isaka talked with Oda about how to create an awesome last scene of Film Gold for 6 hours via telephone. Isaka thought Oda was a genius when he saw the sketches of the last scene submitted by Oda. - Before Oda finished drawing Chapter 797 "Rebecca", Editor Sugita felt frustrated since the deadline was approaching, but once he read the actual chapter, he burst out crying. Oda said to him, "Actually I was crying too while drawing this chapter." - Oda thinks he can't help tackling creating ONE PIECE film in the future despite him having said several times that he doesn't want to get involved in it.. - Concerning film, Oda thinks opening movie is more important than ending movie. Oda says he has never seen a cool anime in which characters sing and dance, so he decided to create an awesome opening movie that even adults can enjoy. - In Oda's bookshelf, there are more than 60 visual dictionaries. - There are some dietary supplements and a cigarette box on Oda's desk... - There is a drawing which says, "Thank you for everything, dad" on the wall of Oda's studio. En français, cela donne : - La photo du studio d'Oda est géniale. La longueur de la photo est de presque 1 mètre. J'espère que quelqu'un partagera un beau scan - Habituellement Oda prépare mentalement 30 pages d'un chapitre, mais lorsqu'il le dessine, il le compresse en 19 pages pour que les lecteurs puissent lire un chapitre à une allure rapide - Oda suppose que ses lecteurs prennent 5 minutes pour lire un chapitre. Dans son studio, il y a une affichette sur un mur où il est écrit 5 MINUTE POUR LIRE - Après que Sugita sois devenu l'éditeur de One Piece, Oda lui à demandé s'il avait déjà senti quelque chose de bizarre dans un chapitre déjà sorti. En fait Sugita a hésité à le souligner car il pensait que c'était une question insignifiante. Puis Oda l'a grondé car ' L'opinion de l'éditeur est importante pour moi étant donné que tu es le premier lecteur. A partir de maintenant, n'hésite pas à être en désaccord avec moi ! ' Sugita fût impressionné par l'attitude sincère d'Oda. - L'éditeur Isaka a discuté avec Oda pendant 6 heures au téléphone de la manière de créer une scène finale énorme pour le film 'Gold'. Isaka a pensé qu'Oda était un génie quand il a vu les croquis de la dernière scène soumise par Oda. - Avant qu'Oda ne termine de dessiner le chapitre 797 'Rebecca', l'éditeur Sugita se sentait frustré en sentant la fin approché, mais une fois qu'il a lu ledit chapitre, il a fondu en larmes. Oda lui a dit ' En fait je pleurais aussi pendant que je dessinais ce chapitre'. - Oda pense qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aider à l'avenir à la création de film One Piece malgré qu'il ait dit plusieurs fois qu'il ne voulait pas s'impliquer.. - A propos de film, Oda pense que le générique d'ouverture est plus importante que celui de la fin. Oda dit qu'il n'a jamais vu un chouette animé où les personnages chantent et dansent, alors il a décidé de créer un super générique de film que même les adultes pourront apprécier. - Dans la bibliothèque d'Oda, il y à plus de 60 dictionnaires visibles. - Il y a quelques suppléments diététiques et une boîte de cigarette sur le bureau d'Oda .. - Il y à un dessin où il est écrit 'Merci pour tout, papa' sur le mur du studio d'Oda. Voici les images qui vont avec : Le studio d'Oda http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/29/1469051844-qcb1-htf.jpg Le briquet de Sanji dessiné par Oda lui-même pour le film Z d'une valeur de 14000$ !!! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/29/1469051914-0mj3s.jpg http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/29/1469051921-3181.jpg http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/29/1469051930-3185.jpg http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/29/1469051946-hjxz6.jpg http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/29/1469051989-wcc2jod.jpg Des cahiers de notes de l'histoire, des personnages, etc .. Il parait que sur le papier en haut à droite, il est écrit Kaido, Roi, Reine, Jack .... http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/29/1469052032-v-wcdv-u7.jpg Chopper dessiné par le Seiyu Usopp qui dit "Au boulot !" http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/29/1469052062-lwd6j7h.jpg Un boîte de comprimés Shinomittel Capsule (シノミッテル herbes medicinales). Ces médicaments semblent être utilisés pour traiter les problèmes de diabète légers, ou au moins à un niveau bas. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/29/1469052089-hjvfvte.jpg Un dessin d'une des filles Oda disant "Merci pour tout papa" http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/29/1469052123-lypkshc.jpg Bref, quelques infos bien sympatiques. La suite de l'interview dans ce topic : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:339228